A widely used form of force transducer includes a strain gage which, upon being subjected to a deforming force or strain, experiences a modification of its electrical resistance, the degree of change in resistance being a direct measure of the applied force. A most satisfactory form of such a force transducer has been found to be provided by depositing a thin-film resistor bridge onto a surface of a beam or beam flexure which is directly connected to the force to be measured. In use, the force to be measured produces a deflection in the beam flexure which acts on the resistance bridge so that when electrically interconnected with proper measuring equipment, the bridge provides a direct electrical indication of the amount of force.